Some chances aren't worth taking
by AwakingDestiny
Summary: Gray and Juvia take on a job no one else has dared take before. The request has been on the job board for years. The result of taking this job is a bit...strange and scary but also a hint of romance.
1. Blackout

**Hello! This is my first story so I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

Gray POV

As I was running to the guild, I had to stop for a minute to catch my breath. I turned around and eyed the area. "Good I think I'm safe," I thought aloud. I started walking back to the guild at a relaxed pace. It was then I heard a voice…Wait is that "OH GOD!" I started running again desperately trying to escape the terror that awaits me. I was almost at the guild when BAM! That's when everything went black.

**Sorry for the short chapter I promise my future ones will be longer :D Don't hate me for the cliffhanger :c**


	2. Take a chance

**Hello and welcome to chapter 2 of my story! I'll try to make this chapter a little longer, hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

**NOTICE TO ALL READERS: I was tired when i wrote this chapter, and i feel like something is off, like part of it doesn't make sense. I will make a change late tonight or tomorrow. If you see this notice now and check back later and you see its gone that means i updated this chapter. P.S relax this change will be very minor and wont affect the story line. (it will actually make more sense)**

**1 week earlier: **

**Juvia POV**

"Gray-sama" I called after him as I ran to catch up to him. He didn't wait for me but I didn't mind. He is just playing hard to get I thought as I wrapped my arm around his and cuddled up to him as we walked. He grunted but didn't pull away. "Gray-sama we should go on a job today, we haven't worked in a while and I behind on my rent." "Yeah sure I would mind taking a job," he replied. Yay! Finally there is a time with just me and Gray-sama, on an adventure, all alone, maybe cuddling at night because we are cold… "Hey what are you mumbling to yourself over there? And why are you giggling evilly," he asked. Oh crap I was so lost in my thoughts I didn't realize that I was mumbling and giggling. "Oh nothing Gray-sama." We just got to the guild and walked through the doors. "What job should we take Gray-sama?"

**Gray POV**

I noticed how empty the guild was. The only members I saw there was Natsu, Lucy, and Wendy, and of course Mirajane tending the bar. Juvia went to get some breakfast while I looked at the jobs. "Hey Juvia, look at this job it pays 4,000,000 jewels." She nearly spit out her juice when she heard that. I walked up to Mira and said "Hey can we take this one?" "Well you can, but I strongly suggest you pick another," she replied. "What do you mean? What is wrong with this one it seems simple enough." "Don't be fooled by what the request is asking for, there is a spell cast on this request that only Master was able to decode. Go talk to him about it," she said.

**Master Makarov POV**

"What? You want to take _**this**_job? Ok you obviously hadn't heard the announcement I made about _**this **_particular request a while ago." "This request was sent by a former dark guild, only legalized about a week before this request arrived at our door. Even though they are now a legal guild, we have no reason to trust them. What you read was a job request simply asking you to stop some thugs that were constantly robbing stores in and out of Magnolia. Now I think we all know as simple of a job as this isn't worth 4,000,000 But when we decode this, it reveals a much deeper, darker request. When decoded, it requests that 2 wizards must come alone to defeat one of Zeref's most powerful demons. They claim that they have a spell cast on in temporarily binding it, but their strongest wizards have to take turns to make sure it stays sealed." Gray looked at me and said "Well me, Natsu, and Erza managed to defeat one of Zeref's demons so Juvia and I should be able to pull off the same thing. Besides that was a while ago and we have gotten much stronger since then." Fools, I thought. "Well if you honestly think you can handle it, go for it."

**How was that for a longer chapter? Please leave reviews and let me know what you think! I will have more free time tomorrow and try to get a few chapters in but no promises (I'm kinda lazy) I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoy writing it! Bye**


End file.
